


Fate

by Hatchico



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Red String of Fate, Repetition, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: What happens when you're destined to be with someone? Do you just accept it or do you fight against the strings and try to make your own change





	1. The red string

"It was believed that in ancient times people believed of a thing called The red string of fate, it is known to be an invisible thread that ties people together and in most circumstances it made the two that are tied together fall in love in one way or another...like destiny. But that is just a myth, right? What do you think Namie?" Izaya turned to his coworker 

"Well, it hasn't been scientifically proven yet so I'm sure it is just a myth, besides if this red string of fate doesn't tie me to Seiji then it's definitely a myth." 

"Ahaha but it hasn't been proven false either so we have no idea if it's real or not, I mean think about it, Ikebukuro's full of strange things like a headless woman, humans with super strength, and so much more!" 

"You really do love that city don't you?" 

"Of course! it's so much fun!" 

"Speaking of Ikebukuro, an 'acquaintance' of yours is asking for information on a rival gang." 

"I have so many acquaintances so you'll have to be more specific on exactly who this acquaintance is." 

"Chikage Rokujo." 

"Oh, in that case, I'll see you later Naime," Izaya said as he quickly put on his signature fur coat and rushed out. 

-Ikebukuro- 

Izaya strolled through alleyways so he wouldn't get caught by a certain blond debt collector then entered Ikebukuro's park where Chikage was waiting in a deserted place. 

"Ah took you long enough." 

"Hey, Naime just told me that you were waiting here." 

"Aw and I thought you still cared." 

"I do." 

"Oh, so you do love me still!" Chikage said jokingly 

"Yes yes, now moving on, What gang are you in need of information of?" 

"The dollars." 

"The dollars? Why do you need information on them?" 

"You know how the dollars have been fighting with the yellow scarves lately and that they have been hurting innocent people in the process right?" 

"I do. Well then, here's what I can tell you, simply put the dollars are a colorless gang that anyone who's anyone can join. It has no rules and so far there has only been one dollars meeting scheduled by the creator of the dollars. So, in terms, any member of the dollars can do either good or bad." 

"But do you know who the creator of the dollars is?" 

"I do but that is information I am unwilling to share with anyone, including you." 

"Why not?" 

"I have my own personal reasons to withhold any information regarding that subject." He replied swiftly 

"Well, then I guess we'll have to beat up any member of the dollars then," Chickage said getting up 

"Hey now don't go overboard alright?" 

The other man just waved and walked away "No promises." 

The informant started walking through the city freely now without a care in the world until of course, he ran into a certain blond. 

"I-za-ya-Kun" 

"Oh, Shizu-chan what a not so pleasant surprise" 

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?" 

"Since when did I listen to you?" 

Shizuo dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it "I'm gonna kill you, you damn flea!" 

He lifted up a traffic light and threw it at Izaya with all his might who dodged it expertly and whipped out his flick blade. 

"Now now Shizu-chan why you gotta be like that?" 

"Bastard I'll kill you!" 

The blond started throwing every single object in sight, always just barely missing the 'flea' which pissed him off even more. 

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan!" 

The informant then started running with the beast close behind shouting his name loudly followed by a bunch of death threats. 

Soon the two made their way on top of a huge sixty story high building. Sunshine 60. 

"Hahaha well Shizu-chan looks like you have me," Izaya said sarcastically 

"Bastard I hope you fall!" he said rushing toward the informant who was standing on the edge smirking at him. 

But the informant was a sly bastard after all so he easily sidestepped and tripped the blond who was now plummeting to the ground. There was then a loud smash and crack sound as Shizuo broke nearly all his bones. 

The last thing the blond heard before he passed out was maniacal laughter faintly up above 

-Shinra's place- 

Shizuo awoke to the sound of a heart monitor and a really bad headache. He looked around and noticed two blurry figures looking at him with astonishment and relief, he blinked a couple of times to make out the shapes until his focus finally adjusted and then he looked over at Shinra and asked: "What the hell happened?" 

"Well Shizuo, Celty found you laying on the ground bleeding and so she took you to me and well, most of your bones were pushed out of place so I had to push them back to where they were." 

Shizuo tried to remember how he got there and then his blood boiled when he did "That damn flea!" 

[What did Izaya do?]

"He's the cause of me falling off that building!" He yelled as he sat up abruptly 

"Now Shizuo you need some time to heal" 

[You guys really fight too much] 

"Well, it's 99.9% his fault!... What's that?" 

[What's what?] 

"That red thing on your finger." 

[What red thing?] Celty asked looking at her fingers. 

Shizuo then looked over at Shinra "You have it too!" 

Shinra also looked at his fingers "I think you might have hit your head a little too hard" 

[I'll get you some water] She typed before going to the other room. 

When she came back he noticed that the red thing was a string tied to their finger. His eyes slowly followed where the string went and noticed that the string was connected to them both. 

"Maybe I did hit my head a little too hard" He took the water and gulped it down. 

"Thanks, Shinra for fixing me up I think I'll be going home now" he got up pretty easily and started heading out 

"Wait Shizuo don't lift heavy objects for about a week or two okay?!" 

"Got it, see you guys later" 

-Outside- 

Shizuo looked down at his hand and saw the same red string tied to his finger. He tried to yank on it but it just went right through his hand. 

'I must be hallucinating' he thought as he started heading back to his house. 

When he got there he changed really quick and lied in bed sparing one last look at the string and he sighed 

"Yeah maybe I'm just tired." and with that in mind he slowly went to sleep 

-Location unknown- 

"The red string of fate is said to tie two people that are destined to be together. It can stretch and tangle, but it will never break."


	2. It's destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know

Shizuo woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. He had a dream that seemed so vivid yet so vague at the same time. He shook off these mixed emotions he was having on it then quickly started getting ready for work.

The day started off fairly normal until Tom caught on to his odd behavior 

"Hey man if you want we can stop for the day if you want." 

Now usually Shizuo would turn down the offer but he couldn't help but wonder where his red string will lead him to or to who.

"Ah yeah thanks Tom, I promise to work extra hard tomorrow."

Before Tom could reply Shizuo was off on his journey to find out who he was destined to be with and he couldn't help the little smile that graced his lips on the thought of someone actually loving him since all his life he was pretty much shunned or feared because of his strength but finally he might just find someone out there who won't be afraid of him and love him for himself.

His thoughts were cut short when a horrible scent invaded his nostrils. He then grew pissed as his eyes locked onto that psychotic 'flea' walking merrily around liked he owned the place. He quickly uprooted a sign that said yield than started stalking towards the raven-haired informant who looked back at him with that annoying smirk that always pisses the beast off then he flicked out his flip-blade.

"I-za-ya-kuuuun" he drew out his name with pure venom in his voice.

"Didn't I tell you never to set foot in Ikebukuro?!" 

The beast swung the sign at Izaya who gracefully dodged it and cut Shizuo's arm 

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" The raven-haired man chuckled darkly then the chase began.

"Kill kill kill kill..." Shizuo kept repeating his deadly mantra as he threw every object he could at that annoying 'pest' who laughed as he dodged it and kept saying how Shizuo had a poor aim.

Their chase seemed to last forever, Shizuo throwing things like signs, vending machines, lamppost and Izaya throwing his knives while pedestrians did their best to stay out of the way. Finally, the blond cornered Izaya in an alleyway with no ladders to climb or nothing to jump on to escape from the beast's wrath.

"How cliche, it always seems that the horrible things happen in alleyways." 

He pointed his blade at the blond monster "Let me go." 

"Ha, you talking to me dead man?" 

Shizuo stepped forward making Izaya step back until his back was against the wall but he still had that smirk plastered on his face as if it were glued there.

Just before the blond was about to end the annoying 'tick's' life once and for all he noticed something red gleaming a little on the informants finger he looked down at it and saw the string perfectly wrapped around his finger then his eyes followed the string and they soon widened in horror as he saw that it was connected to his finger as well.

He slowly started to back up, his face filled with horror, shock, and disbelief all at once as the informant had a confused look on his face before it flashed back to his usual smirk and he walked right past Shizuo with ease 

His last words being "It's been fun, hope we can do this again Shizu-chan..." 

His steps echoed through the blonde's ears before they faded into nothing.

Shizuo watched the string sway a bit because of Izaya's movements and he just couldn't believe that he was destined to be with Izaya, no he refused to believe it had to be some kind of mistake or some fucked up joke.

There was no way he could be destined to be with him

NO WAY!

 

??? POV

"Sometimes things aren't always what you wish they could be, and sometimes you refuse to believe it. And other times you might do anything to prevent it from happening." 

A pause

"But such is fate..."


	3. "I could never love a flea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Shizuo's POV only

It can't be real it can't be real IT CAN'T BE REAL! 

How the hell would I ever be destined to fall in love with the flea?! 

I paced back and forth in my apartment furious at the idea of ever having any remote feelings besides hate towards the flea. 

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it letting the soothing feeling of nicotine fill my lungs then I blew out and repeated the process until I finally calmed down enough to get my thoughts together.

"Alright Shizuo now think carefully, you never saw a string before you fell off that roof...so...I have-" my eyes widened at the sudden thought 

"I HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE!" 

I started pacing back and forth again in worry and anger towards the flea once again for ruining my life.

I suddenly stopped and a small ding went off in my head 

"Maybe it's not permanent and I won't become a loony like Izaya!" 

I smiled at the thought then snuffed out my cigarette in the ashtray 

"To Shinra's!" 

I nearly skipped out of the apartment and made my way to Shinra's. Of course, I didn't. I'm not like that nut job Izaya

When I arrived Shinra quickly started checking for injury but when he couldn't find any he finally looked up at me and asked "So uh Shizuo what brings you here? Do I need to check on your wounds?" 

I shook my head and just went right out and said it "I think I have brain damage..." 

Shinra looked at me then asked slowly "What makes you think that?" 

"Well I've been having hallucinations lately" 

Shinra chuckled and I glared at him about to ask what the hell was so funny 

"Hallucinations doesn't mean you have brain damage, it just means you're tired or stressed out." 

"I'm always stressed out." 

"Well more then usual, I recommend taking it easy and making sure you get at least eight hours of sleep each day." 

I sighed in relief but then looked down at the red string again 

"Hey, Shinra can I ask you something?" 

"Sure what is it?" 

"Just don't call me crazy." 

"I'd be an idiot to do that knowing your strength." 

"Well do you know anything about a red string tied to a person's finger?" 

"Oh, you mean the red string of fate?" 

"Y-yeah that." 

"Well, its kinda an old legend in ancient Chinese times but I'll give you a quick summary. The red string is said to tie to people together that are destined to be or meet, It is controlled by pure fate but if the string is attached to someone who died it will wither away and the person who is still alive will either be alone forever or find a sorta replacement." 

"I-I see um thanks Shinra." 

"Ha, I guess me and Celty must be connected because I don't think anyone else in this world can ever match up to her beauty." 

Shinra smiled lovingly at the thought of his headless roommate and I decided to let myself out.

I walked the streets of Ikebukuro smelling the fresh brisk air and sighed a little.

"It's just a hallucination" I kept repeating to myself but then my little mantra was interrupted by voices "

"Ne it's like a love-hate relationship they just need to slowly gnaw out the hate and then it'll be pure love," a female voice said dreamily 

"No no how could a vending machine to the face or knives to the stomach mean I love you?" 

Oh, it's Kadota's gang, Erika and Walker right...? 

I slowly started approaching them wondering who the heck they were talking about. 

"Everyone has their own unique way of saying I love you Walker-chan~" 

"Well, I guess you do have a point there." 

"Yeah Shizu-Shizu just doesn't know how to express himself and Iza-chan always tries to be the center of his attention." 

Walker smiled in agreement then Erika finally spotted me and waved happily 

"Shizu-Shizu we were just talking about you." 

"Hmm about what?" 

"About your love-hate relationship with Iz-" 

Walker covered the fujoshi's mouth before she could finish 

"N-nothing of importance Shizuo-san" 

I heard a yelp from walker as he pulled away from Erika's mouth since she bit him then she said: "As I was saying, your love-hate relationship with Izaya-chan." 

"W-what?!" 

I got a little ticked off at that "We only hate each other!" 

"That's what you think but in reality, it's true love!" she had that dreamy look in her eyes as Walker pushed her into the van while giving me an apologetic look and a please don't kill her look. 

I sighed then started making my way back home since it was pretty late and I had work tomorrow.

When I arrived home I thought about Erika's words as I changed for bed then I grumbled out "I could never love a flea..."

And with that, I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	4. "I could never love a monster"

Izaya was looking at Shizuo's files like he almost always did with one thought in his mind 'What the heck is wrong with Shizu-chan.' 

He was contemplating over why Shizuo seemed so horrified at him I mean sure they hate each other but neither one of them was ever really scared of each other.

"Hmm..." 

"Geez you've been looking at Heiwajima's files for nearly three hours now, you really do have some kind of obsession with him." 

"Whatever could you mean my dear Naime" 

Said women rolled her eyes 

"Well, you have more files on him than anyone else." 

"Well, of course, I do if I didn't I would have been killed a long time ago." 

"Perhaps, but are his likes and dislikes necessary information?" 

"Every kind of information is necessary for this sort of business, I'd thought you were smart enough to know that Naime" 

Naime's eye twitched making Izaya smirk at her reaction.

"You also always try to find him in Ikebukuro and be the center of his attention." 

"Ahahahaha don't be ridiculous. It's not my fault every time I'm in Ikebukuro I nearly get a vending machine to the face." 

"And since you know so much about him you could have killed him a long time ago." 

"Quite the observation and that is true but you see I have a goal in mind..."

Naime averted her eyes from her work to her sadistic co-worker 

"A goal?" 

"Yes, you see before I kill him I want to break him until he's nothing more but an empty shell of what he once was." 

"So he'll no longer be a monster?" 

"No, he'll no longer be human..." 

"I thought you said he wasn't a human, to begin with." 

"I did, here let me rephrase my last statement. He will no longer be able to feel like he's something he's not, which is a human being. He'll finally accept himself to be the monster he truly is" 

"Sometimes I wonder if what you say are really your true intentions..." 

"What gave you that idea?" 

"Well, perhaps this is really just your sick way of being in love." 

"W-what?" That really caught him by surprise

"You're still human Izaya...even if you claim to be a god you're just a human being, well a better definition for you would be scum but still human none the less." 

A flash of anger shot through Izaya's features before it quickly vanished into his usual expression, Naime couldn't help but smile to herself in victory.

"There are many flaws in your statement my dear secretary." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Well, first off of course I'm a god. I dictate peoples lives to my every command, heck with a snap of my fingers I could probably end their pathetic lives." 

Naime looked at him with disgust but let him continue anyway 

"And yes you may see me as the scum of the earth but all I really do is give people information that THEY ask for, keyword being 'they' since they do come to me."

"Well, people are desperate for information at times so you're still scum in my eyes." 

"It doesn't matter what I am in any one's eyes as long as I am on my godly throne everyone can hate me as much as they want." 

He grinned at Naime 

"And last but not least I love humans, not monsters." 

Naime looked at the clock 

"I'm leaving now, you better get your work done because I'm not doing it without extra pay." 

"Before you go Naime I'd like to make a little observation on you. Perhaps it will remind you that you're not so good yourself." 

Naime spun around to look at her boss 

"I better get paid extra for this." 

She crossed her arms

Izaya laughed

"That brings me to my first observation. You seem blinded by greed, that is a human quality most people in this world have though" 

"Yeah yeah well I do have to work for you which I don't nearly get paid enough to do." 

"But you still stay for one reason which is my second and for now the last observation I'll tell you." 

He paused as Naime eyed him with a bit of hate in her eyes 

"You are blinded by love, a sick love you have with your brother none the less." 

"What does that have to do with me working here?" 

"You work with me so your brother doesn't leave you for a head of course." He replied coldly

Naime glared at him as she thought about the worst mistake she ever made, which was showing Seiji the head. It seemed like a fun idea to show her brother what most kids would never get to see but she hadn't expected for him to go into a deep trance as soon as he saw the head. That's why she hid it at Yagiri pharmaceuticals when she was older until her beloved brother stole it and now she has it here though she made a young girl named Mika to act like she now had the head so she could still keep Seiji close 

Izaya was grinning now making Naime's glare intensify 

"What the hell was that observation for?!" 

"To show you how twisted you really are." 

She spun around opened the door then slammed it shut "You're despicable!" 

The raven chuckled to himself as he started on his work but he thought about Naime's words on Shizu-chan 

"I do not have an obsession with him," he said to himself 

"And I do not love him because..." 

He thought for a moment of what he should tell himself then finished his sentence.

"I could never love a monster."


	5. Sick obsession

'I really do wonder what that monster has been up to for a while' 

A male in a fur-trimmed jacket thought as he walked through the streets of Shinjuku. 

'It's been nearly a month since the...incident, I wonder if he's still "afraid" of me.' 

I walked aimlessly for a while before I finally decided I'll pay my dear Shizu-chan a visit. 

"Stupid Shizu-chan who I hate so much."

Shizuo's POV

I sneezed

'Is someone talking about me?' 

I shrug off the thought and looked at my coworker Tom who is trying to get money from a guy who has been in hiding for nearly a month now but we finally caught him coming out of a strip club looking a tad tipsy if you ask me. 

"Come on man just pay us up and we'll be on our way, I really don't wanna get Shizuo to have to deal with you." 

"J-just a few more days and I'll pay up I s-swear" he replied drunkenly which only served to piss me the hell off 

"And what the hell were you doing this past month?!" I nearly yelled out in anger. 

The man gave me a glare then reached in his pocket and had the nerve to try and stab me. As he aimed for my chest I ripped the knife out of his hands, smashing it to pieces.

"It's people like you who piss me off!" and with that, I uprooted a vending machine and threw it and soon he went flying, literally.

Izaya's POV

I walked out of the subway station getting ready to start my monster hunt when all the sudden I heard a roar and then a terrified scream. I looked up to see a vending machine and human soaring through the sky.

'Well, Shizu-chan hasn't changed a bit.' 

My eyes watched the two soar through the sky for one more second before my eyes landed on Shizu-chan who thankfully hasn't seen me yet. 

Now to approach or observe him? 

I decided to play it safe for now and dashed into a nearby alley far enough to not be detected and close enough to keep him under my watchful eye.

'Oh, Shizu-chan if only I could kill you right now. You wouldn't know how happy I would be.'

Shizuo's POV

I started walking when I noticed a small swish on the string connected to my finger. 

Hmph, I nearly forgot about it but just to make sure I stopped in my tracks to make sure it wasn't just me but it swished again this time with a bit more fever before it halted. I sniffed the air and to my surprise something intoxicating, even more then cigarettes filled my nostrils giving me a somewhat pleasant feeling. 

"Uh hey, Tom mind if I take a small break?" 

Tom looked at his watch 

"Actually shifts about over so you can do anything you want." He chuckled a bit "Time sure flies by fast huh?" 

I chuckled too "Yeah. see you tomorrow Tom" 

We both said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I started heading towards that intoxicating smell and soon I came face to face with brownish red eyes that I seemed to get lost in

Wait What?!

-

The two eyes locked into what could have been a very intense staring contest until Izaya finally spoke up. 

"Shizu-chan aren't you gonna attack me?" 

Shizuo could only stare into Izaya's eyes as if in a trance making Izaya wave his hand in front of the blonde's face 

"Snap out of it Shizu-chan you're boring me..." 

Izaya tried kicking him in the leg but no reaction, He stabbed his arm but still no reaction, but then he finally thought of something to snap the tall blond out of it. 

A devious smirk graced his lips as he leaned forward and lip-locked with the other male finally getting a reaction out of him. He kissed Shizuo a little longer then pulled away. 

"Shi-zu-chaaan" 

Said man was stunned before his face filled with rage 

"I-ZA-YA-KUUUN!" 

He swung his fist at him but the small raven easily dodged and the chase began.

What they didn't know was that something was about to happen that'll change their fates forever.

Shizuo's POV

'I hate you so much why won't you die' 

"I'll kill you!" 

'Die die you annoying pest' 

I threw anything I could at him

'All I want is peace but you always ruin it...just disappear from my life already you annoying tick!' 

"I hate you!" 

'Die die die die die...'

Izaya's POV

'Oh, Shizu-chan you're such a monster always acting as if you were one of my humans but you'll always be a beast.' 

"Ha Shizu-chan's aim is terrible" 

I heard him shout I'll kill you 

'hahaha, are you sure I won't kill you first?' 

I ran faster 

'You're such a thorn in my side why won't you die?!' 

"I hate you too!" I sang out. 

'So why don't you just die?'

Third person POV

The two ran into the streets then everything else was a blur.

A squealing of tires was heard and a sound of bones cracking and blood splattering.

Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks as a crowd started forming. 

"Is that Izaya Ohihara?" 

"Is he dead?" 

"Who actually killed him?" 

And a faint voice said, "I wonder if Shizuo is happy..."

Shizuo could only stare at the body before him which looked like a disfigured doll right now.

His eyes then slowly trailed down to the string which was now forming the color

Grey

??? POV

"When all hope is lost...people rely on instincts to guide them to the solution of their problems..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving this story here is reminding me why I love writing so much haha


	6. Change

Shizuo's POV

An ambulance arrived at the scene about 10 minutes after the fle-Izaya was hit. 

I watched as they put him on the stretcher then pushed him into the vehicle and sped off. 

I could only watch as the now dull gray string swayed away getting longer and longer until it almost seemed like it was about to tear to pieces but then drooped to the ground as if ashamed of its existence...I think I am too.

'Is this all my fault? Is he gonna die? Am I a monster...?

Izaya's POV

It's dark and everything hurts so that means I'm still alive, yet I don't hear a single sound...hmm I'm starting to see a faint light. Am I going to heaven? 

My eyes slowly opened. 

So I'm not dead.

I tried to sit up but then my whole body flared up in pain so I just lied there staring at the plain white ceiling in silence.

'Perhaps this is my punishment. Worst then death...' 

I looked down at my hands and saw something gray dangling from my fingertips. 'Hmm?' 

I slowly slipped into unconsciousness...

??? POV

Orihara-san's condition is fatal a 75% chance of death.

Heiwajima-san's mental state is slowly decreasing.

What the two don't know is-

Transmission lost

-

Ikebukuro seemed to be off today. No black rider, No gang wars, No informant provoking the beast, and no beast in sight.

But don't worry yourself too much everyone is very much alive, for the time being...

Celty's POV

The smoke was puffing out of my neck constantly as if sending me warning signals that something was about to happen. 

Shinra looked at me worriedly and I pulled out my PDA and began typing.

[Don't worry I'm fine] 

"Please don't lie to me Celty."

I was a bit stunned by how he seems to always know how I'm feeling. 

My shoulders slumped as if to signal that I was sighing.

[I saw on the news about the accident. Do you think he'll be alright?] 

Shinra looked deep in thought for a moment before he looked at me with sweet eyes that I won't admit to anyone else, not even him that I loved them just like I love him which still confuses me since I'm not human. 

"He'll be fine." 

[But what if-] 

He pushed my PDA down giving me a reassuring smile 

"He's in one of the best hospitals in Ikebukuro." 

[I guess you're right...But what about Shizuo?] 

"What about him?" 

[He seems sad...] 

"Ah, Celty I'm afraid we shouldn't meddle in between these two and their feelings right now." 

[Feelings?] 

"Remember when Shizuo asked me what the red string of fate is?" 

[Hmm...yes, I remember] 

"That may be the solution to figuring out their problem." 

[So we just wait?] 

"And leave it up to fate."

Shizuo's POV

The guilt was consuming me.

If I just could control my anger people wouldn't get hurt.

Yes, even Izaya wouldn't get hurt if I could control it but it's like a whole other being takes hold of my body and I just lose it! 

This strength is a curse. 

I looked at the tall building then slowly entered with my hands in my pockets and my head hung low. 

Aren't I pathetic? 

I walked up to the nurse who gave me a bored look 

"Can I help you, sir?" 

'Seems she doesn't get out much...' 

"Um, can you tell me where Izaya Ohihara's room is?" 

"Top floor, down the hall, last door to your right." 

"Thanks." 

I made my way up the elevator and followed her instructions until I was standing in front of his room starting to regret ever coming here but I sucked it up and opened the door to be greeted by a man who looked more machine with the tubes and needles and heart monitor hooked up to him.

I walked up and sat beside him on the guest chair. 

"Hey, flea...looks like I finally got you huh?" 

Silence

"You know I was worried you weren't gonna make it, funny how even though I spew how much I want to kill you and even think it that I get worried when you're on the brink of death." I gave a humorless chuckle. 

"Well, flea let's say I'll make amends until you're better so you better get well soon so I can kick your ass..." 

-

He stood up and stared at the small raven and whispered softly 

"I really hate seeing you like this." 

He leaned down and gave the smaller male a soft kiss on the forehead before he left.

Izaya's POV

All I can hear is that annoying beeping sound as I lie here waiting to either spring back to life or die right here.

But then I hear a squeaking sound then footsteps coming towards me.

Is it another doctor? 

I heard a faint voice speaking that sounded so very familiar yet I couldn't quite grasp what they were saying. 

It was then quiet again before the person got up and I could feel their gaze upon me. But then I felt a warmth which quickly disappeared.

'No don't go I want more of that warmth' 

I tried to say but the person already left just as my eyes opened.

"Ah, Fate is so cruel to me." I sat up plucking out tubes and needles.

"Well, I guess it's time to check out." 

But like he said fate was cruel so he had to wait one more day.

Shizuo's POV 

What the hell Is wrong with me?! 

Ever since I kissed him I've been having these dreams! 

I blushed and looked at my morning wood then growled out before I nearly dashed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower after I removed my clothes.

I turned the dial to warm and started to relieve myself.

I pumped slowly at first as I closed my eyes and a picture of Izaya jacking me off came to mind and I felt myself get harder. 

"Damn it!" 

I pumped harder as I heard Izaya's voice say cockily "Haha Shizu-chan's hard over me." 

"I-Izaya..." 

"Yes moan my name Shizu-chan and I'll pump you faster."

Imaginary Izaya pumped faster "Ah Izaya! I want to cum!" 

"Then cum. I want you to cover my face with your seed." 

I pumped as fast as I could then sprayed my seed all over imaginary Izaya's face as he seductively licked his lips then moaned out "Shizuo..." 

My eyes snapped open and I watched my cum go down the drain and sighed as I leaned my head against the cold tiles. 

"Stupid Izaya what are you doing to me?"

Shiki's POV

"Report in" 

"Well, sir he just checked out of the hospital." 

"And his condition?" 

"Not very good, it seems he might drop dead at any given moment." 

"Anything else to report?" 

"Heiwajima left that hospital a few days ago." 

"Hmm, interesting." 

He looked over at his red head colleague Akabayashi who gave him a playful smile 

"I think we do need him this time." 

Shiki sighed and lit up a cigarette 

"I guess so..." and so he dialed the number

-

RING RING RING 

"Hmm?" 

My eyes opened and the ringing stopped 

"Yes?" 

"Shinichi Tsukumoya?" 

"Ah, so you finally need my services." 

I let out a chuckling sound which seemed as if I was choking since I am mostly machine now. 

"Cut the crap Shinichi!" 

"Ah, even you can get angry. I'll be sure to remember that tidbit of information" 

I heard a sigh on the other end before another voice spoke: "We need your help on something." 

"Ah, greetings Akabayashi how may I be of service to the Yakuza?" 

"We need you to watch over Orihara and report to us." 

"I had a feeling you cared for him a little...It'll cost you though." 

"Of course we'll pay you." 

"Not in cash..." 

"Then what?" 

"We'll talk about it later..." 

Transmission off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi's character is actually inspired my how Ruka wrote him. I really do like the idea of him being a machine


	7. Catching the sparks

"Every single thing has its own significance. But sometimes it can be hard to find it."

-

Izaya was enjoying the fresh air in Ikebukuro. Nothing was happening so far until he found himself in the bad part of town where he saw a few of the dollars facing off with the biker gang Toramaru. 

'So Chickage really wasn't kidding when he said he was going after the dollars.' 

He then smirked then flipped out his phone and snapped a few pics. 

'I wonder what would happen if this so-called war would go out to the public.' 

He uploaded the photos to the dollars website which was already sparking with messages. 

"How entertaining," he said quietly to himself as he sneakily made his way away from the battle.

Meanwhile, Shizuo was on his third cigarette, inhaling the deadly toxins slowly then breathing out and repeating the process again. Tom looked at his partner and who he could call a friend worriedly and finally spoke up 

"You alright Shizuo? Is something on your mind?" 

Shizuo has been beating every 'client' to an inch of their life today and Tom was worried that his supervisor would make him fire Shizuo so he at least wanted to find out what was the cause of his stress and maybe help solve it.

"I'm fine Tom, just a little pest." 

"Izaya again? What did he do this time?" 

"That's the point he didn't do anything!" 

Tom was a bit startled by Shizuo's outburst but he was used to his temper by now 

"Then why are you so mad?" 

"Because I'm starting to worry about that bastard!" 

"Worry?" 

"Yeah..." 

The two walked in silence 

"Hey man, why don't you take the rest of the day off so you can sort out your thoughts." 

Shizuo looked at Tom as if he were crazy 

"I can't just leave you what about-" 

"It's fine we're almost done for the day anyway." 

Shizuo sighed and crushed his cigarette.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." 

The two waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

In front of Raira Academy, a distressed Black haired boy named Mikado Ryugamine was checking the dollars website when something caught his eye. It was a picture of a fight between the dollars and Toramaru. But what was worse was the comments saying stuff like 

[We should gang up on them]

[This means war] 

[The dollars live!] 

[We should kill them all] 

And more disturbing things like that

Masaomi noticed his friend's distress and looked over at the comments then whispered: "Do you want me to get the yellow scarves on them?" 

Mikado shook his head frantically 

"No no no I don't want to start a gang war, remember what happened last time?" 

Anri chimed in "Izaya was behind it..." 

Masaomi sighed a hint of anger in it before he said: "Right we probably shouldn't get involved with that asshole." 

"But just to make sure he doesn't drag us in we should tread very carefully for now," Mikado said slowly and his two friends nodded in agreement. 

"Well then, LET'S HIT ON SOME CHICKS!" Masaomi burst out making Mikado blush and Anri giggle.

??? 

"He survived?" 

"Yes." 

"As expected from Izaya Ohihara-san." 

"He seems to be weak, shall we get rid of him now?" 

"No, Just watch him for a while. We must play our cards just right and everything will go smoothly." 

"Yes, sir." 

The boy left while the man tapped his fingers against his desk looking out the window. 

"Aren't you quite the specimen to behold, Orihara-san."

-

Shizuo stared at the string and saw it gaining it's color back which had him relieved and confused on why he was relieved but he shrugged it off as he lay on his couch, his bow tie hanging loosely on him as his clothes were a bit disheveled. 

"Why am I feeling this way? Why couldn't I just have a normal and peaceful life?" he asked no one in particular. 

A little voice said back "Do you really want a peaceful life?" 

"Yes!" 

"How boring..." 

There was only silence.

"Izaya must be rubbing off on me," he said with a sigh.

-

Izaya skipped around when he noticed Mikado and the gang walking together happily and his happy mood vanished. 

'So not fun' 

He was about to go over and mess with them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Shiki?" 

"Yes, how are you?" 

"As good as anyone after getting hit by a truck." 

"Ah well, Izaya I came to warn you that it was not an accident." 

"Huh?" 

"Just be careful, I don't wanna lose one of my best informants just yet." 

"Aw, Shiki really does care." Izaya teased

"You will also be monitored by Shinichi." 

"What?! Why? I can take perfect care of myself. I don't want that guy constantly watching me! He's creepy!" 

"It's for the best. Besides I'm already paying him a fair amount. You should be grateful I'm going through all this trouble for you." 

The informant sighed "Fine...but might I ask his payment." 

Shiki led him to his car and opened it 

"His payment is 35% access to the Yakuza database." 

"No way! Why does he get access to all that and not me?" 

"Like I'll ever trust you with that kind of power." 

"Shiki-san is mean even after all we've been through." 

Said man lit a cigarette as the car drove. 

"Not after that Akane incident." 

"Can't I earn your trust back?" Izaya said as he crawled on the man's lap like a cat

"In time yes." he said not even slightly affected by Izaya's advances making the informant pout in defeat but stay seated on Shiki's lap as Shiki petted him 'affectionately'.

Shizuo started feeling pissed off for some reason as if someone was touching something of his like his pudding or something but he shook off the feeling not thinking much of his sudden urge to beat up someone.

-

"The red string is a mysterious thing that cannot really be explained in much detail." 

I looked at all my monitors watching Izaya's every movement and any suspicious activity around him. 

"Some people change fast because of the red string and others may change slowly or not at all."


	8. Bonds

-o-

Once we arrived at the Yakuza headquarters Shiki pushed me off his lap making me fall onto the cool leather seat and I glared up at him making sure to pout too 

"Shiki is so cruel." 

"Remember who you're talking to Orihara-san." 

I got out of the car and followed him into the building 

"No need to be so formal Shiki-san." 

"I advise you to keep your mouth shut Orihara-san, I have an important meeting and I don't need some brat messing it up." 

I was about to say something back but Shiki shot me a cold glare so I just crossed my arms and hmphed.

-o-

The two walked into a dim lit room where people were waiting patiently for Shiki. Not expecting the raven-haired informant one of them asked 

"Who is this Shiki? I didn't know we were having a guest." 

"He's just my translator in case any of those papers you have are in anything other than Japanese." 

"Rest assured they are all Japanese." 

"Well, we still need to make files in English so we will have my translator do that to save some time." 

The people nodded at the idea and Izaya chimed in professionally 

"Shall we get started then?" 

Shiki gave Izaya a side glance before he started discussing their alliance and other matters like importing and exporting equipment. Meanwhile, Izaya was paying close attention to the conversation while he analyzed the people trying to pick apart exactly who they were for later research just in case he needed them in any plans or blackmail.

-o-

Something doesn't feel right. I stared at the string 

'First I wanna punch someone for no reason and now I'm getting worried over nothing.' 

I went to go get a glass of water. 

After chugging it don't I ran a hand through my dyed hair.

"What is happening to me." 

I looked back at the string 

"What are you doing to me?" 

There was a silence that seemed like an eternity before I finally uttered the name 

"Izaya."

-o-

When the meeting ended Shiki and I parted ways, him saying that I should be cautious about the next move I'll make. I stuck my hands in my pockets fiddling with my knives 

'I've always been cautious...' 

I sneezed and wiped my nose quickly 

'Hmm it's not cold out, I wonder if someone is thinking about me.' 

I chuckled 

'Probably trying to figure out my demise.' 

I looked up at the clear blue sky with a grin 

"If they are they better think of a plan more brilliant then any of mine." 

I laughed 

"I love you humans so much." 

I pulled out my phone and checked the dollars website 

'Hmm, The dollars and Toramaru are still fighting?'

I smirked 

'How fun'

-o-

"Damn it damn it damn it!" 

I paced back and forth 

"Why am I starting to have feelings for that flea, No I refuse to have any remote feeling besides hate for him" 

The red string swished delicately 

"You mock me so much," I growled out knowing I wouldn't get a reply. 

"Make the feeling go away...please."

Shinichi's POV

'What an interesting turn of events.' 

"Sometimes you get confused on your feelings, Sometimes you hate someone you actually love. And other times you love someone that deep down you actually hate."

-A week later-

Stupid stupid hate him hate him so much. 

Tom looked at me worriedly but I gave him a reassuring "Don't worry it's just that stupid flea again." 

"Yeah, but didn't you say you think you have other feelings for him now." 

I blushed and looked away 

"It's not that big of a deal." 

Tom looked at me as if I were crazy 

"Not a big deal?! Of course, it is! You hated Izaya for so long and now you're starting to love him, that's a pretty big deal if you ask me." 

"I never said I loved him..." 

"You heavily implied it." 

Shizuo crossed his arms 

"So what if I do?" 

"Then you should tell him." 

"What?!" 

I stopped dead in my tracks looking at him wide-eyed 

"It's better to tell him now than holding in your emotions like that, it might mess up your mental health." 

"But are you forgetting we're talking about an evil mastermind here?! He'll probably use this against me." 

"It's just some friendly advice, it's your choice to take it or not." 

Tom looked at his watch "I guess I'll see you around Shizuo." he started walking off and said right before he crossed the street "Don't forget my advice Shizuo."

1 hour later

'Don't forget my advise.' kept ringing through my head 

"Damn it I don't know if I can!" 

"Can what Shizu-chan?" 

I looked up to see the guy I wanted but also didn't want to see. 

"Nothing flea go away." 

'Please before something slips out.' 

I felt a light sting on my left arm and realized quickly that he cut me 

"Now where's the fun in that?" 

My eyebrows twitched 

"Iz-a-ya-kuuun!"

I grabbed the nearest thing which was a vending machine and threw it towards him but of course, he easily dodged it. 

The chase began.

-o-

There was vending machines and knives in the sky before the two disappeared from sight into an alleyway.

"You're trapped flea." 

"I guess I am." 

Shizuo walked up to Izaya with what seemed like a death glare but was actually something else.

-o-

'Damn it why do his eyes have to be so hypnotic.' 

"Izaya I don't wanna kill you." 

'Why the fuck did I say that?!' 

Izaya raised his eyebrow 

"Ah?" 

"Izaya I-" 

I covered my mouth 

'It's like my body has a mind of its own!' 

I uncovered my mouth 

'You know what FINE! I'll say it.' 

"Izaya I love you!"

-o-

'W-what?' 

I stared at him blankly before I burst out laughing 

"Ahahahaha very funny Shizu-chan." 

"I'm not joking." 

I looked at him and so the seriousness in his facial features.

"That can't be we're enemies." 

"Well, it's true fle-" 

"You're supposed to hate me!" 

I clenched my fist in anger 

"That's how it's supposed to be I hate you and you hate me!"

-o-

"Why can't you hate me!" 

"I love you that's why!" 

"Shut up! Just shut up Shizuo!" 

Izaya glared at him 

"I don't care what your feelings are for me because I'll always hate you!" and with that, the informant dashed of leaving Shizuo standing there in regret on ever telling him.

-o-

"DAMN IT!" 

I punched a hole in the wall fresh tears sliding down my face 

'It hurts...'

-o-

"There's a thin line between love and hate." 

The words 'I love you' echoed through my head 

"Why'd you have to cross it?"


	9. According to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parody of portal 2 song in this chapter so either enjoy or just cringe lightly

On the roof he watched as the city glowed brightly, It always seemed so alive but now to Izaya everything was just background noise as he was to trapped in his thoughts to pay attention to really anything.

"Why?" he asked to no one in particular 

"Why does he always have to ruin everything I've been working on for years!" he cried out into the night sky.

♪"Well, here I am again...Can't believe it's happening all over. remember when I tried to kill you twice?"♪ 

He chuckles 

♪"Oh, how we laughed and laughed, except you weren't laughing, Under the circumstances, you WERE shockingly nice."♪ 

"And then af-ter that day....you were the only thing on my mind...It became a SICK obsession and now it's only growing strong."

♪

"We are very alike...even though you're not as clever but I hate to admit that I have grown quite fond of you."♪

"When I first woke up, I knew I would live forever It's such a shame the same might- be- said- for you." ♪

"But I promise you one thing, I will not fall for you." ♪

"You're just to much FUN but for now I guess it's so long."♪ 

"Goodbye, my dear Shizu-chan...Who I hate very much, It would be funny to see your reaction to this."♪

"What you said was a big mistake, I won't let you play me. I will be the one To PLAY YOU AS The FOOL"♪

"Don't worry we'll still make disasters, That's what I'm counting on." ♪ 

"I'll be the one pulling the string but for now I'll say so long."♪

"But for now I'll say so loong"♪ 

"For now I'll say so long...."♪

And with that, he walked started making his way back to his apartment complex for one purpose only, Avoid Shizu-chan...

-

"How lovely..." 

"Hmm?" 

"He's madly in love with the beast of Ikebukuro." 

"An odd sight to behold." a third voice chimed in the leader and the boy both turned around.

"Oh, it's just you." Said the boy 

"How has your...Observations going?" 

"Quite well actually as you can see he's going home and nobody is there." 

"Should we capture him, sir?" 

"Does your gang have everything ready?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And you're sure no one is there?" 

"I'm one of the best informants, I know everything that's happening in these cities." 

"Well then I guess we shall." and with that, the boy nodded and texted his gang that it was finally time to capture that bastard, disgusting, worthless scum of a man who is named 

"Izaya Orihara"

-

There was only silence in the apartment complex for a while as the informant was deep in thought of what his next moves should be, he had to think carefully but before he knew a loud bang erupted through the room as his door handle was shot clean off. He quickly pulled out his knife but that was expertly shot out of his hand leaving him vulnerable. He looked at his opponents then smirked 

"Well if it isn't the blue squares. Are you still mad about the whole telling the yellow scarves where you were hiding?" 

One of them aimed a gun at his head 

"If it were under any other circumstances we would have killed you where you stood but we have other plans for you." 

"Oooo so scary." 

"Now come with us quietly unless you want one of your friends to 'accidentally' get involved." 

"What friends? I don't have any." 

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if we killed Kadota and Shinra then took you, headless friend, to be experimented on for the rest of its life." 

"Y-you wouldn't." 

"We are very capable Orihara-san." 

"We learned from you." chimed in another. 

"And it'll be all your fault." 

"Fine! just leave them the hell out of whatever this is." 

"For the 'greatest' informant in japan, you sure are clueless." 

"Save the mocking for people with the same intelligence as you, not people with more intellect." 

The leader hmphed then guided Izaya to the back of the building where a van is waiting 

"Get in scum." 

"Aww, you really know how to get all the ladies." 

A female crouched in front of him then he was blindfolded as a man tied his hand behind his back 

"Kinky," Izaya said mockingly adding a dark chuckle as the van started to head to their destination.

-

I was at home with my head in my hands repeating the word "Stupid." when I felt a weird tingly feeling in my finger.

I uncovered my face and looked at the delicate string that seemed to tinge black 

"What the fuck? I thought he was okay?" 

I got up with determination to find Izaya 

"Stupid fucking flea always getting into trouble." 

And with that, I followed the trail of the reddish black string hoping to the gods that may or may not be out there that he was alright.


	10. I feel numb, where am I?

I woke up in a daze. 

"What the hell?" 

"So you're finally awake Informant-san, We thought we overdosed you and killed you." 

"Our boss sure would have liked that." 

A sound of a door sliding open was heard.

"Speak of the devil and he'll show." 

The gang laughed as Aoba chuckled lightly then walked up to me 

"Izaya, I'm disappointed the drug didn't kill you."

A few nodded in agreement 

"But the guy who hired us said he'll treat you to a fate much worse than death." he grinned 

"Not so pathetic now huh?" 

I couldn't help but shoot back "I bet you couldn't plan on capturing me without this mystery man to help so you and the rest of your ragtag band of misfits are still PATHETIC." 

I felt a foot collide into my face as I was knocked to the ground along with the chair I was tied to.

I coughed a few times then felt a foot stomp on my ribs, nearly breaking them with the pressure.

"It's sad that you never learned when to hold your tongue." 

"A real pity." I spat out sarcastically. 

He applied a little more pressure making me wince in pain but I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"No no go ahead, scream all you like...It's not like anyone but we will hear." 

"Yeah scream you pathetic excuse of a human." another chimed.

Soon they were all chanting, some kicking me, making me clench my fist and bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. The pain was the only thing I felt before it all just suddenly stopped 

"Now what do we have here?" 

"Told you they weren't fit for the job." 

"Hush Shinichi." 

Said man looked the other way, the machine supplying him oxygen humming quietly and the wires apart of his neck buzzed softly, a few sparks coming out.

"Yodogiri! I didn't think I'd see you so soon." Aoba said sheepishly and picked me up and set me back in place.

"We were just getting him rea-" 

"Enough! you're dismissed." 

"Bu-" 

Yodogiri shot Aoba a warning glance and he quickly bowed 

"Y-yes of course."

"Shinichi?" 

"Yes?" 

"Untie our...guest and bring him to the car, make sure to knock him out too." 

He walked up to me and pulled out a needle. I struggled to get away but he plunged it into my neck and I quickly fell unconscious

-

After Shinichi knocked Izaya out he untied him from the chair then started heading towards the car, but not without giving Aoba a side glance. Aoba looked back but then quickly looked away his face tinted slightly pink.

"Do you have any other jobs for us, sir?" 

"Not at the moment but I will contact you if I do." he nodded silently and watched as he headed towards the car as well.

The two men drove off in silence, Shinichi making sure Izaya didn't wake up and Yodogiri smirking over his victory.

Meanwhile, with Shizuo, he was following the string as it changed colors and practically disappeared for a few second making him terrified before it reappeared again and he continued following the trail.

"Don't worry Izaya I'll save you even if you hate me because...I love you...Right?"

The car finally reached its destination and they carried the sleeping informant into the gray, hidden building.

-

I woke up with a throbbing headache and aching ribs. My eyes cracked open and I groaned as I was greeted by a bright light. I tried to sit up but to my dismay, I couldn't.

I then realized the reason I couldn't get up was because I was strapped to some kind of surgical table, I soon panicked and started thrashing around until I saw a doctor walk in and I froze in fear. He looked at his clipboard 

"Hmm...Izaya Orihara, okay so it says to give you a small dose of our experimental poison then open up your body and see how it reacts." 

I screamed but duct tape was quickly placed over my mouth 

"Don't worry it won't kill you though he also said not to give you any painkillers since it'll mess up the natural digestion of it so bear with me okay?"

He pulled out a needle which looked like it had about a drop or two of the deadly poison then injected it into my vain. I screamed in horror through the tape as I then felt something sharp piercing my abdomen then he started cutting it open.

Tears streamed down my face and I just kept screaming as the doctor started examining my organs and how they were reacting to the poison.

"Very interesting, It seems your body has a good immune system so it's barely affecting you." he nodded then grabbed something I couldn't make out with my blurry eyes.

"This is an experimental drug so if you die, remember it'll be for science!" 

I screamed at the top of my lungs as some weird gooey yet burning liquid was poured into my open abdomen.

"Wow look how it contracts and sizzles, so very fascinating." he nodded then started to sew me up.

"All done." 

My insides felt as if they were melting, the pain was just too much...It's unbearable. I tried to keep my eyes open but soon it just became too much and everything became black

-

The doctor put two fingers against Izaya's neck to see if he still had a pulse, which luckily he still did. The doctor then pulled the tape off his mouth and unstrapped him from the table.

"I guess I'll wait until you wake up." he left the room to get Yodogiri

-

Five hours had passed

Izaya awoke feeling weak. He looked up at Yodogiri who smiled nicely "I guess I'm done with you for now Izaya." 

"Izaya?" 

He pats his head "Just follow me." 

He obeyed not knowing what else to do. He was lead to an open alley.

"Now just sit here and wait." after those last parting words he left.

'Wait, just...sit here and wait.' he repeated in his mind when he heard a motorcycle pull up and saw a figure wearing a helmet walk up.

It stopped dead in surprise before it walked up to Izaya and crouched down revealing that it was actually a she. 

The women took off her helmet revealing blond locks clipped up and cold calculating blue eyes.

"I didn't know the infamous informant would be 'disposal' " she said in a Russian accent.

Izaya tilted his head slightly to the left "huh?" 

"Well since Senpai has grown fond of you, you are no longer a threat. And since you seem to have lost your memories I guess I can call you a temporary friend." 

She offered her hand "Come before you catch a cold." 

He grabbed it then pulled himself up 

"Who are you?" 

"Vorona." 

"Who am I?" 

"You are an infamous informant who liked to use people for your own gain and entertainment. Known as the scum of the Earth." 

Izaya looked down with sad eyes.

Vorona pulled his chin up making him look into her stern yet sympathetic eyes 

"Everyone makes mistakes, none of us can be pure saints so...as they say, don't beat yourself up about it." 

She helped his weak body on the bike then sped off to her home to fix him up.

-

I stood there in anger, sorrow, and regret that I couldn't do anything now. The string is gone and so was any hopes in finding Izaya. I cursed the world and this stupid strength that couldn't even help me find him and with no hope left, tears streamed down my face and I just

Screamed...


	11. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're very ooc in this chapter. But hey it's how I wrote in the past

Izaya stared at the blond woman who examined his poorly sewed up abdomen 

"Hmm, it seems they were planning on letting you die," Vorona said softly 

"I'm gonna have to knock you out and resew you, that is if I have your consent." 

Izaya nodded "I don't wanna die so yes you have my consent." 

Vorona nodded then first gave him some pain killers and then knocked him out swiftly.

She stared at the abdomen then carefully undid the horrible sewing's of whomever and started doing it herself, she grabbed a very thin red string and a needle and started sewing him back up. When she finished she bandaged him up then went to go make lunch for them both.

"Well, Orihara-san it seems without your memories you seem almost...human."

When the informant woke up again he was greeted to the delicious smell of Baked Tonkatsu and Oyakodon. He sat up and winced and looked down at his abdomen before he slowly got up and walked to the wooden table where Vorona set down their plates."Arigatō" she nodded and began cutting her food 

"You know how I said that Shizuo-senpai has grown fond of you?" Izaya nodded in reply 

"He actually loves you very deeply." Izaya blushed but then jumped when Vorona stabbed the knife through the wooden table "And that is why I hate you..."

She glared at Izaya "I love Shizuo way more than you ever will!" tears brimmed her eyes as she stood up from her chair 

"All you've ever done was make him suffer you don't deserve him!" she stepped forward clutching the knife tightly and looked as if she was about to stab the defenseless man to death but then she rested her head on his shoulder, finally letting the tears slip out.

"I love him so much that I'd give him up so he can finally live a happy and peaceful life."

The knife clattered to the floor as Izaya wrapped his arms around the crying female "I'm sorry..." he said as she cried into his shoulder 

"I want him to live a happy loving life...even if it's not with me." she pulled away so that their eyes could meet 

"He means so much to me and I hope...that...you can...give him the love I could never give and love him as much as me." the blond sniffed "Promise me..." 

Izaya could only stare "I don't know if I can, I can't even remember him." 

She grabbed both his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes 

"No one ever saw me break down before." She smiled sadly "It hurts a lot to have to give up your love for another so promise me you'll at least try." 

"I promise." she hugged him tightly 

"Thank you." he patted her back "Don't mention it," he replied softly

They hugged for what seemed like hours before Vorona finally pulled away 

"Sorry about losing my composure." 

"It's fine, we're all human after all." she chuckled at that 

"Never thought I'd ever hear that coming from the self-proclaimed god." 

"Hmm?" 

"You'll figure it out when you get your memories back," she said." 

Her face then grew very serious "It seems when you'll have to stay out of public for a while." 

"Why?" 

"Cause once Yodogiri figures out you're not dead your life will be in serious danger again." 

"How do you know this?" 

She looked at the wall "Because I sorta work for him..." 

"Y-you do?" 

"Well, I am an assassin so he sorta uses me to get rid of people and make them disappear permanently." 

Izaya's eyes widened 

"Don't be scared I need you alive to make Shizuo-senpai happy." 

"Do you know his motives?" 

"Not quite but what I do know is over the years he has grown a deep hatred towards you, I'm not surprised though since you are one of the most hated people in Tokyo." 

"I see." 

"I also heard he has a man who is sort of his eyes in the city, nicknamed the man who can see the world through electrical eyes." 

"Seems I'm in quite the predicament." 

"Don't worry though your safe for now." 

"But the real question is for how long?"

Vorona went to go make them both tea to calm their nerves "As long as we can." 

Izaya followed "It's sorta like a game of hide-and-go-seek mixed with chess." 

"How so?" she asked as she started brewing the water.

"Well we have to think carefully where we move our pieces, one wrong move and we could both be dead. and well you should already know why it's like hide and go seek." 

"It seems you haven't lost all of your personality." 

"It seems like it." 

She turned around and handed him a cup filled with tea.

"We'll have to devise a plan sooner or later." she said taking a sip of her tea "This is like Russian roulette." She said out of the blue 

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" 

"Well, we both have our lives on the line and just hoping that when he pulls the trigger it won't kill us..." She pulled out her phone 

"It seems Tom-san needs me since Shizuo-senpai hasn't come into work today." 

"Wait you have two jobs?" 

"Yes, it seems you still love information too." 

She put on a sweater then looked back at him 

"It seems Shizuo-senpai is distressed over your disappearance so hopefully all this madness will end soon," she said before she left.

Izaya stared down at his tea, his reflection swaying slightly "I have a horrible feeling about this." 

He put his tea down on the table then eyed his rings "And frankly...I'm terrified." 

He then pulled his shirt up and looked at the thin red string that Vorona used to sew him together 

"Why is it that you seem to have more importance then you let on." he laughed then pushed his shirt back down 

"I must be losing my mind." he looked back at his fingers and saw something was tied to it.

"The red string of fate? I thought it was just a myth..." he collapsed on the couch still staring at it 

"Well, I guess I'll let you hold my destiny in your hands...for now."


	12. Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mention of suicide attempt

"Some people see the world through blind eyes...though sometimes they are the ones who 'see' the true picture behind everyone's motives, actions, sins, regrets...and feelings?" 

-

Vorona sped through the streets before finally stopping at where Tom instructed her to be. 

"Why did you ask to meet at such a secluded place Tom-senpai?" 

"It's about Shizuo." 

"What is he okay?" she asked doing her best to mask her worry 

"Well he's at the hospital right now...he, he tried to kill himself by overdosing on drugs but luckily the black rider came in to check on him then quickly rushed him to the hospital." 

"W-what?! I-I mean that's terrible...may I go see him?" 

"That's why I brought you here, you did seem pretty worried but don't worry he's fine I made sure of it." 

"Which hospital?" 

"The one near Sunshine building." 

"Thank you." and with that, she rushed to the hospital.

When she got there, it was just starting to rain. She ran into the hospital and asked for Shizuo's room number then rushed up the steps thinking that the elevator would just waste valuable time. She burst through the door to see the blond staring blankly at his hands.

"Shizuo-senpai?" he didn't even stir so she walked forward until she was standing right next to him.

She squeezed his shoulder lightly making him flinch and finally look up "Vorona?" 

"Thank goodness you're alright..." she said with a sigh of relief before giving the other blond a stern and hurt look 

"Why would senpai do such a horrible act such as suicide? I didn't realize you were so upset" 

He looked back at his hands guilty "B-because." 

"Because Why?" 

He looked back up angry "Because this good for nothing strength can't even help me save the ones I love!" 

"But you're the strongest man in Ikebukuro..." 

"Damn it I'm not!" tears brimmed his eyes "If anything I'm the weakest man on the planet! A coward...worthlessly wasting my life away while people suffer because of my existence..." 

"Don't say that! You are not worthless if anything your one of the kindest sweetest and goodhearted men anyone could ever meet." 

"But Izaya..." 

She froze 'Should I tell him? But it might be too risky at the moment especially if Yodogiri or Shinichi find out...' 

"I'm sure he's perfectly fine..." she finally said 

"How do you know?" 

"He's Izaya Orihara, he can do almost anything." 

"I guess you're right but he hasn't been in Ikebukuro for weeks." 

"He might just be planning an attack on Ikebukuro." she joked 

"Heh probably." 

"But Senpai, please don't ever try to kill yourself again...for my sake, and for the sake of the people who care for you deeply."

He nodded "Don't worry...as long as Izaya is safe." 

A sharp pang in her chest made her clench her fist for a brief second 'If only he loved me but...one cannot decide who they fall in love with.' she sighed and pushed her feelings deep inside her 'my love for you I hope will soon pass to be a pleasant memory.' 

"Well, senpai should get some rest." 

"Yeah oh and I'll probably be getting out of the hospital tomorrow." 

"I'm glad." she gave him a soft smile "I'll see you tomorrow then Senpai..." 

"Yeah."

Somewhere in the dark depths of the city~

"A war will be breaking out soon Shinichi." 

"Ah? whatever could you mean by that Yodogiri?" 

"Hahaha haven't you've been in this city enough to know that it can never be at peace for long?" 

"I guess I see your point but may I ask what would be the cause of this war?" 

"Of course haven't you heard of the tension brewing between the Dollars and Toramaru?" 

"Who hasn't?" 

"Well, then you most certainly might be able to guess who was pulling the strings now don't you?" 

"Izaya Orihara." 

"Correct he's also been corrupting the mind of the dollars leader for quite some time now, well at least before he lost his memory." 

"That Mikado Ryugamine kid?" 

"Yes though I wouldn't call him a kid anymore, people can be deceiving you know." 

"How so?" 

"Think about it, a person can act sweet and innocent all they want but their true selves are nothing but wicked." 

"It is easy to hide emotions." 

"And no matter what you can never run from yourself forever." 

"But some people will still try." 

"Precisely." 

"So is there a reason you've asked me to come here?" 

"Actually there is." a small smirk spread across the man's face.

"You're still keeping track of both Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara am I correct?" 

"Of course why wouldn't I?" 

"Then I'd like a brief report of what's going on." 

"Well, Heiwajima is in the hospital though I've heard he'll be out tomorrow and Izaya is at Vorona's place, it seems Vorona won't tell anyone Izaya's whereabouts in hopes that it will help keep him hidden." 

"All the cards are finally falling into place." 

"What are you planning?" 

"You'll soon see. Anything else?" 

"They are both aware of the red string." 

Yodogiri couldn't contain his excitement "Hahahaha good haha good heh it won't be long before one runs into the other." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well if my calculations are correct they will meet when Ikebukuro is in the middle of an all-out war."

Shinichi stared with mechanical blue eyes "How do you know that will happen?"

Yodogiri grinned "Let's just say It will happen because of a little thing called fate..."


	13. I saw someone but no one was there

Rain cleansed the city of Ikebukuro. Well not entirely since you see nothing can ever be completely clean forever. Izaya Orihara, one of the best informants in all of Japan who claims to be a god who loves all humans even their most disgusting and pitiful side's walked the streets of the corrupted city.No destination, just a string to be his guide. But of course, since he is widely known around the city there are whispers, some saying, 

"He's alive?" 

"I heard he moved guess not." 

"Why can't he just die." 

"He's a pest." 

"A devil." 

"Scum." 

"Trash." 

But as the informant heard those hateful words, he had this sudden urge to accept it all with open arms. 'It seems I really am a horrible person...or I was...' he thought to himself before he continued forward 

"Why do I feel as if something is about to-" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head sharply to the left to see a tall blond standing there.

"Can I help you?" no reply so he stepped closer but as soon as he blinked the blond was gone.

"W-what?" he rubbed his eyes and looked again but he saw nothing 

"What is wrong with me? And why did he seem so familiar?" he looked at his fingers and saw the red string sway back and forth in a soothing manner. 

"You're trying to lead me to someone I know but...I'm scared to go on."

He sighed and looked to the ground "Aren't I pathetic, I wonder what the old me would do?" A crashing sounds and shouting were heard in which seemed to be just around the corner. "It's none of my business but." he couldn't help himself but step around the corner and what he was greeted with was a loud BANG.

-At the hospital-

Shizuo heard a loud banging noise and saw as birds flew high in the sky 

"What the hell?" he looked out into the gray world but saw only gray people walking the streets paying no mind that they were being watched 

"Sounded like a gunshot..." he lied back down 

"I guess It's my time to leave this place." he got up and put on his usual attire then started heading to the entrance mumbling "God I hate hospitals."

Once he checked himself out he stepped out into the pouring rain and couldn't help but smile "Rain is a beautiful way of cleansing the Earth of its sins." he looked up at the sky "I wonder if you see the same sky as I do, Izaya...."

-

"This is wrong. This city is corrupt and only I can purify it." 

He watched the scene unfold. The blue squares, The yellow scarves, Toramaru, and The dollars all slowly falling apart before his eyes."I'm sorry Masaomi, Anri, Everyone but this is the path I chose to take, I refuse to let this city leave me behind..."

-

[Shinra?] 

"What is it, my love?" 

[I love you] 

I felt him embrace me with a hug "I love you too Celty, and I always will" 

I'm too scared to say anything else, I don't want to get tangled up in this web of bloodshed like everyone else but...I fear it is already too late for me so I want to at least keep Shinra from getting caught in all this.

[I'm going to search for my head] I typed before I put on my helmet 

"Okay, but be careful I heard something was stirring in the depth of the city." 

[Don't worry I will] 

He kissed me, well my helmet but it still made the heart I'm not sure I have begin to tighten. 

[See you later than] and with that, I was off.

-

"The city has never been more alive as it is now." I smiled and let the rain drench me 

"Perhaps the city just needs one final battle before it can all finally be at peace." I got on my bike and sped through the city.

For once I was no longer riding through the streets on my way to kill or kidnap somebody. I was doing this for my own leisure and for once I felt calm.

-

"It seems the war is breaking out sooner then you have anticipated." 

"Ah, I guess so." 

"What will happen next?" 

"Well, that's up to fate to decide." 

"I see." 

"Do you believe in fairy tales Shinichi?" 

"We are living in one." 

"Ah correct but not all fairy tales have a happy ending."

"Where are you getting at?" 

"We are just spectators to this story we're in watching events unfold just like everyone else." 

"Everyone else?" 

"Yes, we all want to know the ending though we are allowed to be in the story." 

"So we can change what will happen?" 

"If I decide to pull a few strings yes we could change each and every characters fate." 

"Then what?" 

"We enjoy the show." 

I looked at the rain pouring outside "Just a story huh?" 

"Whatever you perceive it to be." 

"I think this is much more than a story." 

"Explain." 

"These are lives. Real lives that are crumbling apart before our very eyes and we do nothing." 

"Where are you getting at?" 

"Can we really change destiny?"


	14. Friends come in mysterious places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created a new ship...It's been a while that I forgot about it

Bang!

Izaya's eyes were wide almost comically wide as the bullet zoomed past his head and hit the concrete wall behind him. A yelp slipped through his lips and soon all eyes were on him. 

"Um I'm sorry to intrude I'll be on my way now." he then tried to slip away from the two gangs but a hand quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back over.

"Now where would be the fun in that Izaya?" 

"Do I know you?" 

"How could you not recognize me? Oh wait I bet you lost your memories." he grinned

"Well then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aoba Kuronuma, Ring a bell?" 

Izaya tried his best to remember but it was all in vain "Nope can't remember you at all." 

He then was knocked to the ground and when he looked up he saw the teen named Aoba had a very pissed off expression.

"How the hell could you forget me?! After all the things you've done!" 

"I-I'm sorry." 

"What?" 

"I know right now I can't remember all the wrongs I've done to you and everyone else but I'm sorry..." 

"You actually think a lousy apology is gonna make me forgive you?!" he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the informant's head."You fucking deserve to die!" and with that, he pulled the trigger...

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet moved slowly towards Izaya's head and then it sped up again and to both Izaya's and Aoba's surprise, Shinichi was now standing in between the two with a bullet logged in his stomach.

"A-Aoba..." 

"Shinichi?! What the hell were you thinking?!" he chuckled at seeing the worry in his eyes as he thought to himself 'So maybe we can change the course of fate after all.' he then looked back at Izaya 

"You alright?" 

The informant nodded slowly "Good." he then looked back at Aoba "Don't worry it's just a flesh wound."

Aoba could only stare before his eyes began to water and he dropped his gun and rushed over to Shinichi and hugged him tightly "You fucking idiot!" he cried out catching the other male off guard "Why would you go and pull a stunt like that?!" 

"Let's just call it a spur of the moment." he replied calmly as he rubbed the teens back 

"Screw that!" 

Shinichi tilted the blue-haired male's chin up "Come on that's like saying screw love too." Aoba blushed before he felt soft lips press against his own in a short but sweet kiss.

Izaya starred at the two before his eyes traveled to their fingers where he saw the red string glow brightly before it turned back to normal as they pulled away from each other. 

"Y-your wounds t-there healed!" Izaya nearly squeaked out as the two looked back at him before Shinichi helped him back on his feet.

"Of course they did as you can tell, I'm not human." 

Izaya bowed in gratitude "Thank you for saving me." 

"It's not a big deal really but I have to warn you about something." 

Izaya looked up in confusion "What else could there possibly be?" 

"Stay away from Shizuo until this is all over." 

"B-but I made a promise to-" 

Aoba cut in "Just listen to him alright!" he grabbed Shinichi's hand and held it tightly "He's never been wrong before." 

"But why stay away from him?" 

"Because Yodogiri is planning something involving war and fate...Aoba and I were just pawns in his sick game..." 

The other male looked at his mechanical lover "Is it true Shinichi?" 

"Yes..." 

Aoba bit his lip "Then I don't regret what I'm about to say." 

"And what might that be?" 

"I hope Yodogiri fucking dies!"

-

"How exciting it seems that I have made another enemy" 

I chuckled then laughed maniacally "Ehahahahahhahahaahahhaha so interesting! So very interesting!" 

I clasped my hands together as I stared at my many monitors that only I knew about 

"This little game is turning out more fun then I anticipated." 

I watched as the duo said their goodbyes before Shinichi and Aoba left the informant by himself since the gangs were bored of fighting left awhile ago.

I saw how Izaya kept looking at his fingers and even though I can't see it I know what he's looking at.

"The red string of fate," I said aloud to no one but myself. I couldn't help but grin a little at how he seemed so curious about it and where it would lead him and before I knew it he was off, probably to find where it leads. My grin grew wider 

'and it will lead him straight to Heiwajima' I thought before I clicked the screen off 

"Curiosity killed the cat Orihara-san"

-

But what Yodogiri didn't anticipate was that Izaya wasn't looking at the red string, He was looking at a gray string that appeared moments after Shinichi and Aoba left.

'What is this?' he wondered 'I've heard of this before' he watched as it swayed next to the other string 'The gray string of truth...' he looked back up at the sky 

"Perhaps I can finally figure out what's going on and perhaps even regain my memories..." he thought aloud. And with that in mind, he started to follow the gray string's trail.

Meanwhile with Shizuo

He was searching the streets of Ikebukuro for one man only and that man was Izaya Orihara. As he was searching he heard faint voices saying 

"Hey isn't that Shizuo?" 

"Yeah, I heard he was in the hospital." 

"Hey does that mean he's in a weak state?" 

"Yeah let's get him!" 

Soon Shizuo was surrounded by a bunch of lowlife thugs. He glared at them all before he growled: "Get out of my way before I make you." 

The thugs chuckled "Now why would we miss an opportunity like this?" and with that three of them charged up on the blond with bats and crowbars in their hands.

Shizuo who was now very pissed of punched one in the face but to his surprise, it didn't really affect the thug who rubbed his nose then attacked again.

'Fuck I bet the medicine is still in my system' he thought as he did his best to dodge their attacks.' I'm fucked I'm so fucked.' he thought, seeing as there were at least twenty of them.

"Hey yo Heiwajima you need help?!" 

That voice sounded familiar and soon a bunch of people from the gang Toramaru was beating the living shit out of the men who ganged up on Shizuo.

"Yo, you alright?" 

"Do I know you?" 

Chikage chuckled "Yeah I'm the guy you had to punch about 5 or 6 times to knock out awhile back. The names Chikage by the way." 

"Oh yeah well um thanks for the help." 

"It's no problem man. So what's a guy like you doing in this weather when clearly you need rest." "I'm looking for Izaya, have you seen him?" 

"Shit no I haven't but when I do I'll tell you okay?" 

"Thanks."

-

Footsteps could be heard walking down the rainy streets 

"Where is he?" 

pitter patter 

"Where is he hiding?" 

Click 

"I'll find you eventually..." 

Bang!


	15. Nakura

Izaya glided through the cities wet streets gracefully, mostly taking back alleys since from the info he gathered from Vorona and that Aoba kid he was quite hated. But none the less that won't stop him from following the gray string to whomever or whatever.

Soon he was standing on what seemed to be an abandoned road. He observed every little detail he could, letting it burn in his memory for later uses. A soft pitter patter sound could be heard faintly before it became louder and louder until he felt someone's breath ghost against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

A clicking sound could be heard before he heard the mystery person say 

"Found you." 

Out the corner of his eye, he could see a man with brown hair and eyes dazed with blood lust.

"What is it with people and guns?" Izaya mumbled more to himself than the other man 

"Ah sorry I can't meet your oh so mighty standards Orihara-san but this is quite the effective weapon for nearly anything." 

"Until you run out of bullets..." 

With those words, a flash of silver and a swift turn Izaya and the other man were face to face. Izaya had his flick blade at the other's throat while the other man had his gun jamming into Izaya's chest. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gun show?"

Meanwhile~

The tall blond could hear a neighing sound approaching before he was greeted by none other then Celty. 

[How's the search going?] she typed while getting off her motorcycle before showing him the message.

"Well, I have this guy named Chikage helping and that Mikado kid and his friends said they'll help too." 

[Ah I've contacted Shiki and Akabayashi as well and they said they'll help any way they can] 

"What about Shinra does he have any clue where Izaya could be?" 

Celty hesitated before she typed [I rather keep Shinra out of this...I feel as if we're heading into dangerous territory just by asking about him] 

"I understand Celty, you want to protect the one you love...it's something I just can't seem to do."

Celty looked up at the blond before she put a hand on his shoulder and typed with her shadows [Don't say that Shizuo, You're doing the best you can and at least you're trying] 

She removed her hand from him before she continued 

[I know you may feel responsible for Izaya's disappearance but know that if there's a glimmer of hope to find him then you should be looking not wallowing in guilt]

Shizuo stared at her, seeing his pitiful reflection from her helmet stare back at him before he grinned "Yeah you're right. Thanks, I needed that." 

If Celty had a head she would have smiled back [No problem now let's go find Izaya!]

So Shizuo got on Celty's bike as said women made a makeshift helmet out of her shadows before they sped off. Having no idea what to expect when they find him.

-

'My mission was to protect but now he's gone....it's my fault but we all must be strong' She stared up at the sky before she growled: "Damn you to hell Yodogiri."

-

"Hahahahahaha betrayal everywhere. Ah but I should have seen it coming. Not everyone can handle this much power for long" he grinned like a mad man 

"Perhaps not even me." he looked at a game board that closely resembled Izaya's before he started moving the pieces at an almost inhuman rate 

"But I still hold all the cards, now it's time for them to make a move." 

His sanity and morality were slowly breaking apart without him even realizing it

Or maybe he did and he just doesn't care?

"I see why he loves humans so much this is fun." he threw the cards up into the sky as they all flew into different directions.

"This is such a power trip it makes me hope that this game will never end!"

He let the rain soak his body as he laughed and laughed then laughed some more. Soon his laughing subsided and he noticed one of the cards stayed with him. He picked it up then turned it around 

"Ahehehe the joker card feels quite fitting." he looked up at the sky all his pawns must be seeing too.

"I wonder which card they'll get..."


	16. You can be my soldier

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gun show?" 

With those words, he shot at the informant who missed the bullet by a single hair before he swiped his blade towards Nakura. 

"I refuse to die that easily." 

Nakura wiped the blood off his cheek before giving the informant a cold smile. 

"Big words for someone who barely even remembers who they are." 

He reloaded his gun with more bullets before aiming it at Izaya again. 

"Let's see how long this spunk last." 

The informant's eyes widened before he darted behind a dumpster but that didn't stop a bullet from lodging into his arm.

Izaya bit his lip before digging in his coat and pulling out three blades. He then aimed them at the man with the gun before sharply tossing them at him. Said man dodged most of them but one that dug deep into his skin. The informant rushed out of his hiding place and charged towards him, flick-blade in hand. Nakura glared at him aiming his gun with as much precision as possible since he only had one bullet left.

Before either of them could make the final deadly blow shadows wrapped tightly around them, knocking their weapons to the ground in the process. They heard a revving of an engine making the two turned towards the noise to see the women with a cat helmet who is said to have no head and the beast of Ikebukuro coming towards them.

Blood was dripping from both of their bodies onto the concrete below. Sweat started to form on Nakura's forehead before he said "Shit," aloud. 

Shizuo took one look at the man before he said: "Celty unwrap them from your shadows." 

Celty nodded making the shadows unwind before slowly dispersing into nothing. Before Nakura had any time to even process the word run Shizuo grabbed him by the collar before wheeling his fist back and shouting "Don't touch what's mine!" 

He sent the man flying into the air, his clothes getting knocked off his body by the intense speed he went sailing in the sky. Izaya's mouth was agape at the show of such strength before he turned to the blond and a spark of recondition shot through his eyes. 

"Shizuo?" The blond turned to look at him.

Relief washed over his face before he picked Izaya up and hugged him "Thank god you're alright." 

Izaya looked at him before awkwardly patting his back. For some odd reason, his heart was beating out of his chest before Celty walked up to them and flashed her screen at the blond. 

[We should take him to Shinra's before he bleeds out] 

She then walked over to Shooter before it turned into a horse and she formed a carriage for them since three people couldn't fit on one horse.

Shooter galloped to Shinra's as fast as it could before they finally made it to their destination. Izaya was now being patched up and scanned by the mad doctor. 

"Yup he definitely has amnesia." He said pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose before looking at Izaya 

"Can you tell us what you remember?" 

"I remember waking up in a blank room with a massive headache before An old man came in and told me to follow him." 

"Go on." 

"He told me to wait in an alleyway before this blond women showed up, She ended up taking care of me and told me about Shizuo." 

Shinra glanced at the blond for a second before asking "Do you remember this woman's name?"

"Vorona."


	17. Useless to resist

"Jinnai Yodogiri" 

I looked behind me to see a woman with short brown hair and unfeeling eyes behind her glasses. She was holding a simple black umbrella which complemented the red bow in her hair and her yellow blouse. Her face was like an iron mask that I just couldn't read. 

"Kasane Kujiragi." 

I knew that wasn't her actual name but since she never told me it's the only thing I can call her. 

"What are you doing in the rain? If you catch a cold or get really sick then you'll be useless to me." 

Her eyes shined red for a split second as she said: "And if you're useless I'll have to dispose of you." 

I couldn't help but shiver as she got closer and whispered in my ear "You know how easy it would be for me."

I stood there and let her continue. "You do know how important this is for me right?" 

I nodded not saying anything. 

"Heiwajima, Orihara, and Sturluson are all very important specimens" 

"I know." 

"And are you gathering info on that red string?" 

"Yes ma'am" 

"And what did you gather about it?" 

"Not much bu-" 

"Useless" My eyes widened as something thin yet sharp began constricting around my throat, cutting into my skin and making it hard to breathe

"If you weren't so valuable I would have disposed of you a long time ago." 

The sharpness coming from her tightened and loosened giving me small breaths of air. 

"But just because you're valuable doesn't mean I won't hesitate to eliminate you right where you stand." She finally unwound whatever the object was and I watched it slide back into her. 

"Remember that Yodogiri your life depends on it." With those words, she calmly walked away as if she hadn't almost choked a man to death.

No, I'm not a man I'm just a pawn. But I do wonder if a pawn can have pawns of their own? I chuckled. 

Who cares.

-

"This place just keeps on getting stranger and stranger." 

I had my notepad and pen out as I watched at a safe distance a battle between those two popular gangs. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a woman in a yellow blouse walking dangerously close before she swiftly turned a corner.

I don't know why but something about that women seemed bad news. I shook my head then took a few more pictures of the fight then dashed away. I'm now looking for my daughter Niekawa Haruna. If only I knew how close she was at the time.

-

Slash slash slash slash! All I want is for him to love me. Oh, Takashi Nasujima just you wait I'll find you eventually and then we can be together. Forever. 

I held my knife closely for my heart with a longing smile on my face.

"Oh, Saika I'm so glad I have you." 

I heard soft footsteps approach and I quickly turned around aiming my knife towards whoever was there. 

"Niekawa Haruna." 

It's a woman? 

"How do you know my name?" 

"It doesn't matter. I need you to keep track of the black rider for me." 

"Why should I?" 

"You wouldn't want your precious Takashi to have a little accident would you?" 

"You bitch!"

Just as I took a step forward to slash at her I was suddenly pinned to the wall.I couldn't help but chuckle at the pain,My knife lied there on the ground before she picked it up. 

"Will you cooperate now?" 

"Pain is nothing to me when I have love to drive me." 

"I wonder what you would do if I used your own knife to turn Takashi into a mindless zombie." 

My eyes widened 

"You wouldn't! You can't!" 

"Don't underestimate me Haruna." 

"Alright, I will!" 

"And make sure your 'Children' keep an eye on anyone associated with her got it." 

"Yes now please put me down!"

She did before tossing the knife to me. 

"You're a monster." 

"And you're just like Anri, A parasite." 

She looked directly into my eyes 

"But I guess even parasites can be useful." 

I smiled widely "I don't care what I am as long as I can have my precious Takashi." 

"Your obsession with love is almost like a woman I've encountered except your not in love with your family member." 

"Love is what binds me to Saika who is my greatest strength." 

"But in the end, your love will be your greatest weakness." 

This upset me and seeing as she wasn't currently on guard I slashed at her. I was shocked when nothing happened and frustrated I tried to will Saika's influence into her. I looked down at my knife trying to feel for Saika wondering why she suddenly wouldn't listen when I felt it.

My eyes trailed away from my knife to the woman and I saw Saika staring back at me

I flinched when she cupped my cheek with her gloved hand

"Haruna. If you want to be with your beloved it would be best to listen to me carefully without complaint from now on."

I nodded. This woman made me feel something I haven't felt in such a long time

Fear

-

"Sloan!" 

"Vorona?" 

"Oh thank gosh I finally found you." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Do you remember Izaya?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"And do you remember Yodogiri?" 

"Yes." 

I pulled him to my level "Well if you see Yodogiri kill him." 

He looked confused 

"And if you see Izaya, take him somewhere safe then contact me immediately." 

"Hold on Vorona, why?" 

"There's no time to explain who knows who's listening. We'll meet up later." 

"Wait Vorona!" 

But I already hopped on my motorcycle and sped off to either kill Yodogiri or find Izaya.

-

"Mika where are we going?" 

"Away from here." 

We were both running from to me seemed like nothing "It was just a woman." 

"I'm not gonna risk my Seiji!" 

"Calm down." 

"No do you want to di-"

I pressed my lips gently against hers. Her turquoise eyes widened as I gently brushed my lips against the scar on her neck. 

"S-Seiji" 

"Yes?" 

"Your sister would kill me if she knew what you just did?" 

"Why?" 

"Never mind forget it." 

I wrapped my arms around her making her gasp. 

"It's my responsibility to protect you so if there's anything wrong please tell me." 

She wrapped her arms behind my neck and hugged me tightly 

"I will."

-

[I'll look for her] 

"But Celty!" 

Shinra whined with his arms around her waist. 

[No buts Shizuo needs to be here to protect Izaya and I'll be able to cover more ground with shooter anyway] 

She looked at me before typing [No offense] 

Shinra held tighter 

"Then I'll go with you!" 

She jabbed him hard in the abdomen [No I don't want you to be in danger if I run into anyone plus his wounds might rip open again] 

"But I don't want you to get hurt either!" 

[I promise to be careful] 

He sighed "Fine." 

Celty waved before she left the apartment.

"Shinra?" 

"Yes, Shizuo?" 

"Do you think he'll regain his memory?" 

"Well there is a possibility but I don't know for certain." 

Izaya just starred off into the distance in his own little world. I slipped my hand over his own and he flinched back into reality 

"Shizu...o" 

"Yes?" 

"Shizu...o-san" He was staring at me intensely he looked deep in thought like he was struggling to find the right word before finally, he said,

"Shizu...chan"


	18. It's on the tip of my tongue

"Shizu...chan" 

Shizuo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets before he leaned in close and asked 

"D-do you remember?" 

"I-I remember that I called you Shizu-chan but I don't know why? Were we friends?" 

Sadness flashed in those caramel eyes before the blond replied: "Nope we hated each other but I don't hate you anymore...do you hate me?" 

"I see nothing to hate you for." 

"Even after witnessing my abnormal strength?" 

"You saved me with that strength!" 

"But don't you think I'm a monster?" 

Izaya froze as memories flashed 

"Shizu-chan is just a beast why would I like him?"

"Shizu-chan is inhuman so that means he's a monster." 

Izaya shook his head "A monster would have hidden in the shadows watching with an amused smile. A monster would enjoy inflicting pain on others for their own gain. You are far from a monster than anyone I know." 

Shinra and Shizuo both stared at him in shock 

"What?" he asked and Shinra couldn't help the slight chuckle 

"Well, you pretty much described your-" 

A hand was forced over his mouth before he could finish followed by an annoyed "Shut up."

Izaya starred at the two before he burst out laughing. They both turned back to Izaya who laughed and laughed before his mouth as if trained to say this said: "Humans are so amusing." 

His laughter ceased immediately and he clasped his hands over his mouth. 

"W-what did I?" 

"It's fine," Shinra said with a slight smile. 

"It just means your getting some memories back." 

Shizuo looked at Shinra "Really?" 

"Yup!" 

Izaya burst from his spot and wrapped his arms around Shizuo "I'm glad I'll finally be able to remember you and get back my feelings towards you." 

Shizuo gulped at that before wrapping his arms gently around him as if he'll never have the informant in his arms again "I'm glad..." He lied.

Meanwhile~

Celty sped down the streets, her bike neighing softly against the wind.' Got to find Vorona.' She kept repeating in her mind.

Cameras and phones flashed in her direction trying to get a good picture of the strange creature that only seemed to be in fairy tales but has somehow made it to their world. She was used to it though so she ignored them and kept driving until suddenly a familiar motorcycle and blond hair crossed her path.

She quickly took a U-turn and summoned shadows to stop the vehicle. She nearly missed the tires just as the blond took a sharp turn before they were both at a halt. Celty quickly jumped out and pulled out her PDA [I don't mean any harm!] 

"Ah, the black rider..." 

[Heh sorry for stopping you so suddenly] 

"It is not a big deal I'm trained to stop abruptly." 

[Well I have a reason for stopping you] 

"And what is it?" 

A couple of minutes before~

"The black rider is talking to a blond woman" 

"Distract them. Get them away from each other at any cost." 

Haruna nodded with a grin across her face 

"Well, as long as my Takashi is safe I'll do anything." With that, she darted out.

Back to present~

Before Celty could reply to Vorona's question a knife came down which was blocked quickly by Vorona's gun which made a loud clanking noise as it fell hard to the ground and broke. 

"Black rider! Blond lady! Sorry but it's time for you to let Saika's love course through your veins!" 

She started dashing towards them and then suddenly, her knife grew in size, nearly cutting off the blond's head if Celty hadn't blocked it with her scythe.

"Ah, you seem surprised. Well someone gave Saika a few adjustments so now she's deadlier than ever!" She stepped closer to Celty 

"I wonder if Saika can even affect you with you being a monster and all. Let's give it a try okay?"

Celty brought her scythe down to knock the weapon out of her hand but Haruna swiftly dodged. "Love is the most powerful thing and since Saika has so much to share you'll never win." 

Vorona pulled out her other pistol and took aim. 

"Oh don't think I've forgotten about you. Saika's children will deal with you now." 

With that, humans with glowing red eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere and got a few good cuts on the blond women who hastily switched to hand to hand combat to not kill them since she still knew that they were still human.

Shadows, knives, and fist clashed. Blood was spilled from everyone.

"I wonder," Haruna thought aloud "If I can fully pierce your skin will Saika prevent you from healing?" She smiled sadistically "Let's test that theory." 

Before Celty had time to defend herself the blade pierced her in the stomach. Her blood spilled but did not return to her body. Instead, it dripped to the ground.

"I guess you're not as immortal as we all thought." 

Celty wobbled and clutched her stomach, her scythe still firmly in her grasp.

If she had a head she would have been gasping for breath but she still stood before aiming her scythe to slash at Haruna. 

"Ooo does the black rider actually have the will to kill. You are a reaper as the rumors have said!" 

"Ignore her you are a good person," Vorona said while roundhouse kicking someone.

"We each have some good in our hearts." 

"Fuhuhu I wouldn't say good but love, on the other hand, we all have a love for a person, love for destruction, love for pain, love for death. There is love for everything." She smiled softly "Love is what drives us to keep on living no matter how twisted our love might seem to be to others."

"Get away from Seiji!" They heard a shout followed by a pained screech as they looked to see a girl with a kitchen knife that she somehow hid in her clothes bloodied with a man around his 40's blood. "If anyone touches my Seiji I will do what it takes to protect him!" 

"And it is love that drives us to kill." Haruna finished before slicing at Celty again as she was distracted.

Celty dropped her weapon before collapsing to the ground, Vorona went to help her but was knocked out by one of the people. 

"Well isn't this nice." 

She texted Kasane [I have both the black rider and the Russian beauty unconscious] 

[I'll have my men pick them up just make sure no one comes down the road] 

[Trust me you know I'll slash them if they do] 

Rain started pouring down, washing away some of the blood or more likely just scattering it more.

"I'll do anything for Takashi." She looked over at Mika and Seiji who were walking away holding hands even if they were still bloodstained."Love comes in surprising forms." She mumbled softly before turning her head to the sky.

"Love is what will kill us all."


	19. LOVE

"Shit I'm worried she's been gone for too long now," Shizuo grumbled 

"Maybe she's busy?" Izaya suggested 

"No, my dear Celty would have contacted me by now." 

"K-Kasane..." 

"What was that Izaya?" Shinra asked tilting his head 

"Kasane Kujiragi...I think I've heard of her before. It's just a feeling but for some reason, I feel that it might be her." 

"Well, how the hell do you suppose we find her?" 

"My mind is a bit fuzzy but I think I know where to go!" 

"Ah, really that's great! Don't worry my darling we're coming to the rescue!" 

So the odd team followed the only trail they had which was Izaya's gut feeling but on the other hand, something deep in Shizuo's mind felt as if something is about to go terribly wrong.

-

"It's time." 

"Already boss?" 

"These feuds have been going on long enough now." 

"Are you really going to end it all?" 

"I shouldn't have started it to begin with. In the beginning, my life was boring so I decided that I wanted to see the extraordinary. So I moved here but then I quickly realized that just as I was getting the hang of things this city was leaving me behind, so I decided to start making drastic changes not really caring what happened around me but at the same time I wanted to be a part of it all. In the process, I've influenced people so much behind my computer screen." 

"Well, then Mikado...Shall we?"

-

"Hey, Kasane?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think it is fully in his system?" 

"Well it was an experimental drug but I'm pretty sure that by now he'll be coming right to us." 

"How are you going to make it work though?" 

"You'll see soon enough Haruna." She went back to her magazine 

"Hey, are you reading about cats?" 

"Yes." She replied with a blank face. 

"Why?" 

"It makes me happy." 

Haruna looked shocked 

"Never knew you even had emotions." 

"Everyone does." 

They sat in silence, the ticking of the clock and turning of the magazine being the only noise as they waited for them to come.

-

The three men were dashing to what looked like a warehouse before they stopped in front of the building. 

"So this is it huh?" 

"I know it is." Replied the info broker. 

With that they entered the building only to have lights turn on, blinding them for a split second. 

"Shinra, Shizuo, and Izaya." A voice of a woman echoed through the room. "You've arrived faster then I could have imagined." 

"Where's Celty?!" Shinra yelled out 

"She's fine don't worry, I have no intentions on harming your valuable specimen." 

The women finally came into view "I do however plan to experiment on you Shizuo and you too Izaya." 

"What why?!" The blond said while quickly getting in front of the smaller to protect him. 

"Simple really, people are willing to pay a very high price to get the strength and intelligence you both possess." She responded swiftly. Of course, that wasn't her real intention. She was simply curious 

Her eyes glowed bright red "Izaya, mother commands you to share your love with Shizuo." 

Izaya's body shook violently before his eyes too became a glowing crimson. "Human love! Love humans!" He pulled out his flick blade "Humans should love me too..." He slashed at Shizuo who stepped back just before it made contact with his skin. 

"Shit Shinra g-go find Celty." Shinra nodded before quickly running to a different room to find his beloved. Kasane gave him a side glance before looking back at Shizuo.

"I know you two were fated." He kept dodging since he didn't want to hurt his flea even if he was possessed.

"So I knew the only way to lure you in was to use your fated lover against you." She chuckled "Perhaps you were fated instead to die with each other." She chuckled at the irony "Such a cruel end when you didn't even get the chance to tell him you love him." 

Izaya starred blankly at Shizuo as he tried to slice him 

"Shut up!" was the only reply Shizuo thought she deserved. 

"Or maybe this was my plan all along and I just manipulated you with the illusion of the red string just to have you here, right now, powerless to do anything unless you want to hurt your precious informant." 

"Damn you!" He clenched his fist tightly before quickly shoving Izaya away and dashing towards the women "DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

-

"DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!" I heard Shizuo's voice echo through the corridor. 

"Well no matter I just have to find my Celty then we can get out of here." Shinra thought aloud nervously. He entered another room and there she was, bound with what he can only describe as wiring that seemed to cut into her skin with Haruna sitting right next to her, running her knife gently along Celty's pale skin. 

"Get away from her right now!" Huruna glanced at him with a knowing smile. 

"Took you long enough you crazy doctor." She stood up, her pink dress fluttering lightly. 

"I tried sharing Saika's love with her but it just won't work." 

Her smile widened and her eyes glowed red. "But you will do just fine..."

With that, she ran up and slashed him with nothing but a distressed dullahan to witness the act.


	20. Salty tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this on wattpad I decided to write two endings so please enjoy that

"SHINRA!" Celty spelled out desperately with her shadows. 

Shinra looked over at Celty with his now red eyes. "Celty...love...Celty...run...cut...love...forever..." 

Celty's body shook violently because of tears that she couldn't even produce. 'N-no...' The sadness turned into self-pity before it turned into hatred for the women who did this to Shinra. For the women who ripped out the heart that she only recently realized she had. 'Shinra...' 

"Oh is the monster mad that I cut the only person who actually loved you?" Haruna laughed silently to herself "Look I can't really sympathize with you, with you being a monster and all. But if it's any consolation he's probably better off then having to love you for the rest of his life when in the end once you find your head you'll most definitely leave him before his time comes." 

Haruna walked up to the dullahan "It's too bad that I can't put you out of your misery right now but I have strict orders and with Takashi's life on the line I can't afford to slip up."

"I hate you" Celty spelled out with her shadows. 

"Well, that's to ba-" 

"I HATE YOU!" She ripped herself away from whatever hold Saika had before tackling Haruna to the ground, wrestling her for her knife. 

"Give it now!" She spelled to Haruna but the other was to busy trying to scramble away from the angered dullahan. 

"Monster! I don't know why mother wants a monster like you alive!" She cut Celty over and over again "Get off me!" 

"Give Shinra back to me!" 

"I said get off!" she shoved Celty off before scrambling to her feet "You're a monster who doesn't deserve love." 

Celty clenched her fist before summoning her scythe "I hate you for taking my Shinra so give him back before I seriously hurt you!" She was twitching violently "I just want Shinra..." 

"No." With that single word, Celty finally snapped and charged right for Haruna. The dullahan was ready to kill.

She was a monster after all

-

Shizuo's fist was just inches away from the women, no, whatever the hell this thing was face before he met nothing but thin air. He quickly turned around to see Kasane behind Izaya, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck in a sort of hug like fashion. Her lips were mere inches away from his ear as she whispered to the informant "Let mother's love fully envelop your being and cut the one you love the most." Her eyes were glowing in sync with the info broker. "Cut to express how much you love him." 

Izaya in a zombie-like state aimed his blade at Shizuo with a slight smile on his face. "I love Shizu-chan so much..." 

Shizuo took a cautious step forward. "I know...I...I love you too so just drop the knife and come back to me. Please..." 

Izaya's eyes flickered for only a second but within that second he whispered: "I'm sorry."

The informant pointed his knife at Shizuo once again. Shizuo gave Kasane a glare before looking back at Izaya. "Please, I know you're still in there somewhere so just fight it so we can live like a happy somewhat normal couple." 

"Love Shizuo." 

"Yes, I'll love you unconditionally!" He kept taking cautious steps towards the informant. Kasane gave him a menacing smile. 

"Saika is already apart of him. There's no bringing him back now." She stepped away from Izaya and started making her leave. 

"I'll come back once you two are done, Oh and one of you will probably die since well this will be your final encounter with one another." With that, she was gone. 

"Iza-" He was sliced in the chest, close to where his scar was. 

"Let Saika love you." 

"I only want to love you god damn it!" 

Izaya tilted his head "How are you not..." 

"Damn it flea just shut up and come back to me!" Shizuo was desperate now. 

"Now now Shizuo mother wouldn't like that very much." 

That's when it hit him "You're not Izaya are you?" 

"Of course I am." 

"Sure you have Izaya's body but your not him." He cracked his knuckles "I'll have to get you out of him then." 

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his wrist and pulled him close before connecting their lips together with all the passion and love he could offer. He intertwined their fingers together while Izaya's other hand clutched his knife tightly before plunging his knife into his chest.

Shizuo pulled away and looked down at his bloody uniform. He then looked at the string that was slowly disappearing before his eyes. 

"Izaya?" 

He finally looked at the info broker who had a soft smile on his face "I'm sorry Shizu-chan but Saika would have killed you if I...hadn't...done.........that..." 

The info broker collapsed, almost falling if Shizuo hadn't caught him. 

"N-no this isn't how it's supposed to end!"

He looked at the now lifeless body before him 

"Izaya? IZAYA!" 

He shook him lightly 

"God no..." 

"Please no." 

He pulled Izaya close after yanking the knife from Izaya's chest. His body shook violently as he sobbed into the info broker's bloody chest. "Why....why....why..." his sobs echoed through the room "Izaya..."

"Love is what will kill us all"

END~ (Or Alternative ending for you fluff lovers is below)

 

Shizuo pulled away from the kiss and looked at the red string which swung gently with the swish of his fingers. 

"Izaya?" 

His eyes traveled slowly to the informant's own auburn eyes. 

"Shizu-chan?" 

"Oh thank gosh you're back." 

He smiled happily. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too." 

He pulled Izaya to his chest and hugged him as gently as he could to not hurt him.

-

Celty had Haruna on the ground with her scythe inches from slicing the girl open when suddenly 

"Celty stop!" 

The dullahan jumped in surprise 

"Shinra?" She spelled with her shadows. 

"Yes, it seems since Haruna was afraid her influence over me has vanished." 

Celty didn't really care she was just glad to see that he was okay. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, heart shapes spewed out of her neck. She then asked if she could borrow his phone for now so she can speak without having to use her shadows before she walked up to Haruna and typed 

[Stay away from us or you'll regret it] 

"Just stay away from my Takashi..."

"We should check if Shizuo and Izaya are okay." 

[Right] 

They ran to the room where those two were 

"Where's Kasane?" 

"She uh left..." Shizuo replied 

[Left? Should we try to go after her?]

"Don't worry Celty I will get Shiki to help so our lives won't be in danger. She is dangerous after all." 

[Alright] 

"We should get out of here this place gives me the creeps." Shinra chuckled nervously.

The four left the building, Shinra and Celty holding hands and Shizuo and Izaya holding hands. This was the start of something beautiful (Or something chaotic) With the red string tying the destined ones together for eternity.

END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty anti-climatic I know but trust me once I'm done transferring my old stories the new stuff will be much better


End file.
